Background: Most of the disparities that we have noted can be overcome through effective outreach to the community that we serve. Numerous clinical studies have demonstrated that equal treatment yields equal outcome and race is not a factor in outcomes when there is equal treatment. The Institute of Medicine has noted that there are significant racial disparities in quality of care in the U.S. If we are to realize the Healthy People 2010 goals, we must get necessary medical care to those in need. Some disparities are due to minority patients not seeking or accepting available care. Many patients do not realize the initial symptoms of an illness and present later, or they realize they are sick and refuse appropriate care. These issues are commonplace in Atlanta and elsewhere and seen virtually every day at Grady Hospital. A significant research theme of the Georgia Cancer Center is "How can we provide optimal care to those who so often have not received it?" It is the belief of the Center leadership that if the folks we serve understand what we do and understand why we do it, they will freely engage the medical system. Outreach themes revolve around the three problems most pronounced in our community. They are: 1. late realization of important symptoms, 2. late presentation, and 3. lack of optimal care once diagnosed.